


Give and Take

by appleturnoversandstrudel



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Bi awakening, Canonical Suicide Mention, Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, OT3 if you squint, Smut, as dark showed us time isn't real, i'm kathannah trash, loosely based on 1x09, the timing is pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleturnoversandstrudel/pseuds/appleturnoversandstrudel
Summary: Katharina finds out that Ulrich has been cheating with Hannah and goes to pay her a visit. Things take an interesting turn...
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Give and Take

She heard her front door open and close, heavy footsteps stalking towards the kitchen.

“Ulrich?” She turned towards the entryway expectantly. Could it be that he had returned? It had been weeks since anyone in Winden had seen him. He had practically disappeared into thin air. Was he finally back? Had he come back, to her?

“Hannah!” That definitely wasn’t Ulrich’s voice calling her name. A cold dread curled in her stomach.

“Katharina!” She pasted on a smile to match her cheery greeting. “What are you doing here?”

The other woman did not seem to be in a similar mood, striding intently towards the kitchen with a stormy look on her face.

Hannah rose from her chair, taking in the fury radiating from Katharina as she headed directly towards her. She wavered, putting a hand on the back of her chair to stabilize herself. “Can I help you?”

“You fucking bitch.” The slap rang out throughout the room. 

Hannah touched her cheek gingerly, feeling warmth bloom under her fingers. “Katharina, I-“

“No. You don’t get to speak,” Katharina seethed, stepping towards Hannah.

Hannah instinctively stepped back. Katharina loomed over her, looking so much larger than Hannah. She swallowed, continuing to back away.

Katharina continued moving towards her, keeping pace with Hannah. Hearing only silence from Hannah, she went on. “How dare you,” she said in a cold, low voice. Her eyes blazed as she stared daggers into Hannah.

Hannah’s eyes widened as she kept backing away from Katharina. She shook her head. “Katharina, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Katharina let out a mirthless laugh. “You always were a coward, Hannah. Why don’t you just admit it?”

Hannah put her hands behind her to feel the wall, which she had somehow backed herself into. There was nowhere else to go as Katharina closed the last of the distance between them, suddenly standing incredibly close to her. “Admit what?” Her voice trembled. Katharina’s presence was imposing as it was, and the fact that she stood close enough for Hannah to feel her breath on her skin overwhelmed her.

Katharina pushed Hannah roughly against the wall. “That you were sleeping with my husband.” She snorted. “Don’t try to deny it. I have proof.”

Hannah gulped. Her back was pressed completely against the wall now. Katharina held her in place by the sheer intensity of her stare. “What proof?” she demanded, sounding much braver than she felt.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to ask questions.” Katharina trailed the back of her hand gently down the cheek where she had slapped Hannah. “If anyone is going to ask questions, it’ll be me. Do you understand?”

Hannah nodded fervently, eyes still wide in shock. She wasn’t sure what Katharina’s game was, but she wasn’t about to provoke her. An angry Katharina was something she had no desire to see. She didn’t need any more fuel for her nightmares.

“Now,” Katharina continued matter-of-factly. “How long were you fucking my husband? Did you start after Michael passed? Needed someone to warm that cold bed of yours? You never knew how to be alone, did you, Hannah? Always clinging to anyone willing to give you the time of day.”

Hannah could only watch, horrorstruck, as Katharina stroked her cheek hypnotically, the soft caress in stark contrast to the words she was flinging at her like knives.

“Or maybe you started before,” Katharina mused, looking away and fixing her gaze on something in the distance. “Just how long have you been carrying on this affair? Has it been months? Years? I wonder if Michael knew. Maybe that’s why he killed himself. He couldn’t take the shame of having a whore for a wife.”

Hannah snapped back to reality, bringing her palm across Katharina’s face. And if her arm shook as she lowered it, well, she hoped Katharina didn’t notice. “Don’t you dare speak ill of my husband,” she warned, her voice deathly low. “You can say whatever you want about me. But leave him out of it.”

“How generous of you,” Katharina scoffed. “If only you cared this much about how he felt before he died. I’m not stupid, Hannah. I’ve seen the way you look at my husband; the long, lingering, lovesick gazes. I really did think you grew out of your stupid schoolgirl crush. We both thought it was pathetic, you know. When you started dating Michael, we hoped that it was over, but it was never really over, was it?” She placed her hands on either side of Hannah, making it clear that she wasn’t getting out of there anytime soon.

Fear coursed through Hannah’s body as she stood there, pinned to the wall by Katharina and unable to defend herself. “Katharina, I never meant to hurt-“

Katharina swooped down towards her, taking both of Hannah’s arms and pinning them swiftly above her head. “Did I say you could speak?” she crooned sweetly.

Hannah shook her head so rapidly that she felt herself getting dizzy. Right? She was getting a bit lightheaded from Katharina’s proximity.

“We invited you into our home. We ate dinner together, threw parties together, our kids grew up together. And all this time, you’ve been wanting to screw my husband. Is this really the payment I deserve for being your friend all these years?” Katharina questioned, letting Hannah’s arms drop back down to her side.

Hannah choked back a sob, now visibly shaking. “I’m sorry, Katharina, I-“

“Are you?” Katharina cut her off. “You don’t look very sorry. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were enjoying this.”

Hannah felt her breath go ragged as Katharina dissected her. 

“Your pupils are blown wide, your skin is flushed, and your breathing is erratic.” She trailed a single finger delicately down Hannah’s neck and across her collarbone.

All of the air left the room, sucked out by Katharina’s finger which was now tracing patterns along her decolletage. She could feel her chest heaving as she gasped, trying desperately to pull some, any, oxygen into her lungs.

“Oh my…” Katharina laughed sardonically. “You are in trouble, aren’t you?”

Privately, Hannah had to agree with her. Katharina’s presence had never affected her like this. She was sure that if she were to check, she would find herself warm and damp. What on earth was going on?

“I guess I was wrong. You didn’t just want my husband. You wanted both of us. Didn’t you, Hannah?”

Hannah frowned, bewildered. No. That was wrong. She didn’t want Katharina. Of course she had noticed her beauty. Ever since they were children, Hannah had admired her: hair like cornsilk and eyes as blue as the sky, gorgeous curves filling out as she grew up. It was hard for Hannah not to feel envious. But that was it, right? Envy?

Katharina shoved her leg unceremoniously between both of Hannah’s, pressing against her center. “You might think you’re confused, but not all of you is.” She pressed harder, causing Hannah to whimper.

It felt so good. It took all of Hannah’s self-control to resist the urge to grind down into Katharina’s thigh.

Katharina moved her thigh away, earning an immediate groan from Hannah at the absence. She chuckled darkly, returning her leg to its previous position.

“All your life you have taken from me. I gave you popularity, friendship, loyalty. And in return, you take my husband. That’s what you do, Hannah. You take and you take until you bleed people dry.”

Hannah couldn’t focus on the words coming out of Katharina’s mouth anymore. Every last ounce of restraint was now devoted to keeping herself from bearing down on Katharina’s thigh like an animal in heat and indulging in that delicious pressure until her legs gave out underneath her. She trembled, doing her best to think of anything but Katharina, Katharina with her leg wedged between her own, Katharina with the low seductive voice, Katharina leaning towards her ear…

“Well go ahead. Do what you do best and take what you want,” she hissed.

The fog of arousal clouding Hannah’s brain took a few seconds to clear enough for her to understand Katharina’s meaning. “What are you saying?” she murmured, still floating in a haze.

Katharina flexed her leg against Hannah’s core. “Take it.” But then she stilled her leg. “But don’t expect me to give it to you.”

Hannah tried to shake off the dregs of her stupor. Did Katharina really want her to… She bucked experimentally against her leg, rewarded by friction where she needed it most. She looked up to check with Katharina, who was observing her impassively. Seeing as Katharina hadn’t shied away from hitting her earlier, she took that as a good sign.

She shifted over Katharina’s leg, bringing the hard seam of her jeans directly over her clit. She ground down, over and over, setting up a rhythm that felt so good, so exquisitely good. She couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her mouth as she rolled her hips against Katharina’s thigh. A frisson shot through her body as she found that spot again and again.

Katharina could apparently remain unaffected no longer, watching Hannah debauch herself through hooded lids. Her breath hitched as she reached down to move aside a strand of sweaty hair that had plastered itself to the side of Hannah’s face. Not entirely of her own volition, she leaned down and captured Hannah’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Their lips moved against each other in rhythm with Hannah’s hips, which gyrated smoothly against Katharina. When her mouth flew open to cry out, Katharina thrust her tongue inside, gliding against Hannah’s.

They kissed passionately, the only sounds in the room being those of their lips smacking together and their ragged breaths as Hannah continued her frenzied humping. Katharina broke the kiss, making Hannah whine.

“Please don’t go, I’m about to,” she panted out, the words labored from her exertion. She was so close. The pressure building inside her threatened to explode. She just needed a little bit more.

Katharina raised her head to take in the sight of Hannah on the verge of orgasm, every vestige of decorum ripped away from her by Katharina. Hannah looked pained by the sudden pause and Katharina smiled, savoring her anguish. She lowered her head to Hannah’s neck, nuzzling it then sliding up to her ear and whispering, “Whose name do you scream out when you come?” before biting down sharply.

Hannah’s world crumbled in the shockwaves that overtook her, pulsing through her entire body as she rode out her high. Someone was screaming. It might have been her.

She jolted awake, shooting upright; her panties soaked and nightgown disheveled, with Katharina’s name on her lips and the feeling of her teeth still on her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, so I'm giving it to you the same way. Gotta keep up the grand Dark tradition of disturbing sex dreams. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
